


One Shot Collection

by BlooKazzoo445



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, And put warnings for chapters as well, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'mma gonna tag warnings as I write each drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Of course my first one ends up being sad, Suicidal Thoughts, more universes to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooKazzoo445/pseuds/BlooKazzoo445
Summary: A collection of disconnected scenes or ideas that I get in my head but don't have any full fleshed fanfic idea for yet. Many of these are for me to try to get myself to write as often as possible.





	1. Confessions (Undertale)

**Author's Note:**

> (Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of disordered eating, suicidal thoughts, and depression)
> 
> So, ya, this is basically a spot for me to just sorta write all the random ideas that pop into my head. Because of this, many of these chapters are going to basically be scenes that'll sometimes pop into my head of different characters that have no fanfic idea attached yet, or headcanons for certain characters. I'm not sure how to tag for a drabble series, since I don't know exactly which AUs I'm gonna write for, so I'm gonna tag as I go along. And as stated, ya, I may make this a more general fandom drabble series, but for now I have most ideas for Undertale AUs.
> 
> This particular chapter came to me while listening to the Doki Doki soundtrack and anyone whose played it may see the similarities to this and a certain scene of the game. Slim's characterization is still...slim (sorry not sorry), and part of this writing was to sorta work on it. Basically, he dislikes Stretch, mostly because he sees him as a sort of of...what he should've been, while Stretch has been trying his best to befriend him, because, like Classic Paps, he really just wants to be liked. Also, I'm going with the general names I've seen in fics for now, so:  
> US Paps=Stretch  
> UF Paps=Edge  
> SF Paps=Slim  
> UT Paps=Rus  
> UT Sans=Comic  
> US Sans=Blue  
> SF Sans=Razz

“Heh,” Stretch laughed dryly, humorously, “Funny, you were the last one I expected to say anything. If anything, I thought it’d be Rus, but…heh, I guess Comic was right about our world’s being linked.” His usual performed smirk fell downward, skull soon following to stare at the carpet, arms reaching across to rub at his shoulders. He…wasn’t sure how he felt about this, really. Rus would be all hugs and worry and Edge would be too, though the guy would never admit it, and the hugs would come way after a stern lecture admonishing him for worrying everyone. 

Slim, however, he wasn’t sure of. He had been cold to him since day one, though Stretch had tried his best to befriend his alternative, alternating (heh, Blue would love that one) between cool, casual indifference-“Hey dude, would you wanna chill and make spaghetti sometimes? Not that I’d mind”-to lazy, chill suggestions of friendship-“You seem down, I got a ‘nother honey bottle to spare”-nothing worked. He shut his eyes against the thoughts this reminder created:

_You tried too hard._

__

__

_You didn’t try enough._

Whatever, it didn’t matter. It was his fault, no matter what the truth was-too overbearing, too distance, too lax. It all ended the same anyway. But, the question was, why was Slim here? For an agonizing minute there was nothing but silence, and Stretch wondered if Slim had just left, but the soft grunt said otherwise. 

“So that’s it?” Slim grumbled, “That’s the only explanation I get after running all the way over here? Listen, I didn’t ‘notice,’” Stretch could almost see the air quotes Slim was making, “Anything. You have just been acting crazy all day and it’s irritating me, so just tell me what’s going on so we can both just get on with our lives.” Slim’s voice was cold. 

Stretch turned his gaze on Slim. To anyone else, his hardened expression would just seem cold and callous, but Stretch could see the tension on his face, the way his clenched hands shook at his sides. After all, they literally shared the same face. 

Slim must really hate him afterall if he had to just make him up and say it. 

"Heh, I probably deserve that,” He admitted outloud, looking away to the side, “But…I guess if you came all the way over here it’s the least I can do.” He paused, took a deep breath.

“I’ve been…really, really sad for a long time. Undyne told me once that she thought I might be depressed, and that…that’s why some days I just can’t get myself moving. Why some days I can hardly get myself to eat, just to scarf down twelve of Muffet’s pastries in one sitting. Why I can’t focus. Why some days I think Blue would be better off If I just-“ He trailed off, unable to finish that train of thought. 

“Heh…I’ve never even-I don’t let him know how bad it is. He’s worked so hard to get us both here, how could I just ruin that for him.-“ He stopped himself, took a step back. He was saying WAY too much. Why couldn’t he stop himself from making an idiot of himself? Maybe, Slim WAS trying to help him, just in his own Fell way. It wasn’t fair to just unload all this on him.

“Your brother doesn’t know,” Slim stated slowly, pondering this revelation in his mind.

“No,” Stretch muttered, then his head snapped towards Slim, wide-eyed, the implication of what he had just said, what he had just admitted, hitting him. “Slim,” He took a step forward, eyes pleading, “You can’t tell anyone what I just told you, Blue can’t know, he can’t-“ Two tight arms around his waist stopped his pleads. 

Slim was hugging him. Stretch’s eyes were wide, and he found himself unable to respond. Slim didn’t do physical contact, much less hugs. The hug felt tense and awkward.

“Uh hey,” Slim blurted out, “Um…” He thought for a moment, “It’s going to be ok.” One hand awkwardly patted Stretch on the back. 

Stretch couldn’t help it…it was watery and blubbery, but he laughed, “Dude, what are you doing?”

Slim pouted. “I...I'm comforting you! Isn’t that how they do it in your world?!” He took his arms away from Stretch to wave them in offense. Stretch smiled at the other.

“Heh, we’re a mess, aren’t we?”

Slim shook his head, a grin on his face, “Ya, I guess we are.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside the door, Blue slid down the wall, tray of food still frozen in his trembling hands as his feet hit the floor.


	2. Bendy In: The Demon And The Prophet! (Bendy And The Ink Machine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a god aien't all it's cracked up to be.
> 
> Hey, guess whose finally started playing BATIM! :P I know, I'm kinda late, but I've already had been a bit spoiled, but not on major plot points as it was mostly art posts on my dash. This is just a silly little thing I thought up, based on art I've seen of Bendy being 100% done of Sammy and me dying to Bendy in the end of Chapter 2 so many times Sammy started REALLY annoying me. Also, don't take the mentions of a 'little voice' for Bendy to seriously, I don't have a firm headcanon for the guy, but I like the thought there is some good in him from reading about different AUs.

Bendy took a sip of coffee as he relaxed at his desk. Well, his now huge form made him liable to accidently break or eat any cup he managed to find so had to hunch over the desk, slurping the coffee up like some of kind of deformed dog creature, his tail casually waving back and forth in contentment completing the image. But, cups were hard to come by in this abandoned studio, coffee an even more fortunate treat. Good thing that old stove still worked. A huge yawn escaped him as he rolled his shoulders, easing out the tension. Being an unholy ink demon brought to life with dark magic was a lot of work. But now, he finally had some peace and-

“MY LORD!”

Bendy definitely did not screech, demons do not screech, that would be ridiculous as he jumped in surprise, and he definitely-ok, he would admit to hitting the ceiling, but it totally didn’t count now that he was practically as big as the studio! But whatever happened, the table jostled at his movement’s sending the cup shattering to the floor, the contents pouring all over the intruder of Bendy’s peace and quiet.

“OW! HOT! HOT! W-WHY! WHY DID YOU PUNISH ME THIS WAY, ALL I ASKED WAS TO SERVE YOU-Oh wait, this is coffee. THANK YOU, MY LORD!”

Bendy grumbled, glaring at Sammy Lawrence, who was now licking some of the coffee off his fingers happily. HIS coffee. The cup that had taken so long to find in a shattered mess. If he were in one of his old cartoons, he would’ve cried. But now, he lurched up to his full side, towering over the other, arms posed as if ready to attack.

“YOU!” Bendy snarled, “DID YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIND THAT STUPID CUP!” Bendy watched as Sammy cowered to the floor, shaking as prostrated himself onto the floor.

“I am sorry my Lord, please forgive this miserable prophet! I will sacrifice anything for your forgiveness…” His voice became lower, darkening, “even my very soul.”  
Bendy sighed, rubbing his temples. “No, look, I-” He waved his arms in frustration. Geesh, it was like pulling teeth having a normal conversation with this guy! He was all nuts with the idea that the ink demon was some sort of weird savior. Ugh, you help a guy from being mauled by Searchers ONCE and you never live it down! He should’ve just let him drown! 

But, nooo! He had to listen to his inner voice that was all, ‘Oh, no, you can’t just let him go like that!”

“Just-what did you want?” Bendy grit his teeth, trying not to sound to harsh. It only made conversations THAT much unbearable. 

“Oh!” Sammy perked up, seeming much happier now. Just as soon as that cheer came, it seemingly left, expression turning cold with his voice following in turn. “From the depth of this studio, I procured an image of your likeness.” From the pocket of his suspenders, he pulled out a Bendy plushie that emitted a squeak as Sammy held it towards the ink demon. “Use it for your dark arts.” 

At first, Bendy could only tilt his head at the ‘sacrifice’ before him. Was…was Sammy serious? Those stupid dolls randomly placed around the studio! He didn’t even like it at the start, he was an unholy abomination from the depth of hell! He had even told Joey those very, but since he was in his more ‘cute’ form Joey had just laughed him off! Urgh, it made him so mad, he-

“Uh, my Lord?” Sammy questioned, seeming honestly concerned as the demon was now growling as the memory played in his head. Their conversation was put to an abrupt halt by a soft thump of boards falling to the ground. Oh no, it was Henry! Bendy couldn’t let his creator see him like this! He was supposed to swoop in right in front of him. He even had a whole speech prepared! And like he-heck was he gonna let Sammy Lawrence ruin it! But, how could he even hope to make ANY kind of presence with this guy trailing around!

His eyes shifted to the direction of the noise of the ax swinging through wood, then to the Sammy, and then the to the ax, then back to Sammy-

Oh! He could almost hear the lightbulb go off on top his head.

“Idea~~~!” He sang. 

“Um…My Lord?” 

Bendy smiled at the other, a big huge patented ‘Little Darlin’ Devil’ smile-he could only hope it still looked just as cute as the cartoons. “Ah, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, I’m really pleased with this little…” He took the Bendy plushie, trying not to gag, “Gift ya gave me.”

“Really!?” That did the trick, Sammy beaming like he had just been given the moon. 

“But, if you really wanted to help me? You hear all that ruckus goin’ on out there! Well, the fellow out there wants to take me out!” He tried to make his eyes huge, like he would do in the cartoons, “And I didn’t even do ‘nothing wrong!” 

Sammy gasped in horror.

“I know!” Bendy put on his best pathetic whine, “Please, will you help me, Sammy? Distract him or something. Don’t take him out or ‘nothing”-that was Bendy’s job, “Just tie him up or something so he won’t bother me no more.” 

“I will do as you demand!” Sammy declared, snapping up in a salute, “I will protect you and sacrifice him to the inky abyss we call a studio!”

“What, no!” But with that, Sammy was off, giggling happily like a kid with a chocolate bar. “I said, ‘Don’t take him out!” Bendy yelled in the direction of Sammy futilely, “That’s literally what I just said!” He screamed at the empty air. What good was a guy who worshiped you if they didn’t even listen to you. Now, Bendy was gonna have to get rid of Sammy before he killed Henry.


	3. Just Blue (Undertale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warnings for this chapter: Implied character death. Also, spoilers for those who haven't yet played Doki Doki Literature Club)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry, I got really nervous about not posting and making a commitment to literally post every day was making me anxious so I got too nervous to post again, so ya. BUUTT...I did post some new things the past few days and hope I can keep doing that. Because of my job, posting every day may not work also I get very nervous of what I post being good enough or hastily finishing it before work, such as last one's which I think ending up being rather eh in the end. But, ya, I still wanna keep trying to share my work, so I'll try to keep posting frequently. Anyone familiar with DDLC will know what I was inspired by. Why I choose Underswap Sans and not Undertale Sans, mostly because I like any chance to try to develop the US skelebros 'cus I love them and also to me it seemed fitting as my view of Blue is that he is very focused on being the 'hero' of the Underground and saving everyone, so like, instead of wanting the player all to himself, he's trying to focus on getting everyone out of this game. No matter what I takes. Don't got much of a story down yet though. I used Blue as his name instead of Sans mostly to remind myself that I was talking about US not UT and it stuck :P

*well, hey there, friend, it's great to see you again! come, on, let's see what adventures today holds! papyrus, why don't you-*

*oh, right, he's not here anyone. everyone's gone. sorry, i guess even i can't escape the script, it's just...written into me, i guess, part of my storied past. ha, papyrus would definitely call me a dork for that one.*

*......if it means anything to you, i didn't intend for papyrus to....well...that. i really didn't! it just...keeps happening that way, no matter what i do. even if he's just a jumble of complicated codes, he's my brother, you know? well, was my brother. now, he's gone. in a way, he now never was. if he came back, he'd just...start over, repeating the same lines, the same script, with no one even knowing, except...for you and me of course. weird hu?*

*ya... like he never was*

*.......*

*oh, i'm sorry! i zoned out there, friend....or should i say.....[y/n]?*

*....mweh heh heh! sorry, you should've seen the look on your face! sorry-hah hah-i really thought you would've realized it by now! i thought i gave you all the clues you would've needed! oh well, i guess it really wasn't your fault, i was never that good at puzzles i guess, that was always...well, my brother's thing.*

*well, surprise! i know i'm in a game! pretty neat huh?*

*no, no, it really isn't.*

*that look on your face.....you look really frightened. no need to look so pale, friend! after all, it's not like i could actually _do_ anything to you, right? it's ok...i've accepted my role as the antagonist. i accepted my role in this game a long time ago. i think thats why it was so easy you know? to do the things i did. but, hey, i did what i had to.*

*but, not you. you only 'had' to choose one, yet you chose to make friends and get to know everyone, while knowing all this was fake. i really appreciate that, you know? instead of choosing the easy path, you played the hard way! you made them all...really really happy by doing that.*

*it won't be enough though. this isn't real. they weren't real. can you imagine whats it like, to know that no matter what you do, everything will just play out the same why, because it's 'supposed' to? to have everyone you care about just say the same thing over and over, never really able to interact?*

*its so lonely. i wanted to break through whatever it was that separates my world from you, or at least stop this script we're all stuck in, but i guess that's why undyne isn't in my role. she wouldve been able to fix everything in no time!*

**YOU'RE STUCK HERE FOREVER**

*so, justice was served in the end, don't you think so, friend? now, you can know whats its like to be in a game! isn't that great?!*


	4. More DokiDokiTale! DokiDokiSwap? (Undertale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warnings: None, except MAYBE Doki Doki spoilers, like I really would like the people reading these chapters to have played that game as well because I don't want to give anything away if you're planning on playing it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little thing again that I wrote awhile ago, based on my last chapter.

*morning!* Blue leaps up from his desk, giving me a huge grin as he strides over to stand right in front of me. I can't help but smile back. *did you read the comic i lent you yesterday? wasn't it great?* Blue gushed, beam growing even bigger.

I can't help but flush. How could I tell him that comics just weren't my thing and that I spent the night reading poetry, sipping tea like some kind of Victorian royalty? Not only would it disappoint Blue, it'd make me out to be a total loser with no life. My smile twitches slightly, and Blue seems to notice, as his smile fades slightly. I feel like a lousy friend. He tried to read what I was into but I couldn't do the same for him. It really did just slip my mind. 

"NO ONE WANTS TO READ YOUR DORKY COMICS, BLUE* Papyrus saunters through the room, giving both you and Blue a lazy wave as he moves to stand next to his brother. Blue snaps his head up to Papyrus, puffing his cheeks in exaggerated offense. 

*they aren't dorky!* he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. Papyrus simply chuckles, going to his jacket pockets to grab a lollipop. From the wrapper it looks like today's flavor is grape. Blue narrows his eyes in disapproval. *it's too early for candy, brother!* he makes no move to stop Papyrus, however, who unwraps the treat, sticking it in his mouth. He makes a show of eating it, swinging it back and forth in his mouth with his tongue, making obnoxious sucking noises.

"YUUUMMMM!!!" He declares, as if this specific lollipop was the most tastiest lollipop of them all, "SOOO DELICIOUS!" Blue huffed. "NO, BRO I'M SERIOUS!" Papyrus exclaimed, the little chortles escaping in his mouth not doing much for his claim, "IT'S SOO GOOD! IT'S ALMOST LIKE THE WORK OF SOME SWEETNESS FAIRY! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. YOU NEVER KNOW." Unable to keep it up, he loses it, giggling little 'nyeh heh heh's' as his older brother looks on in disapproval. 

"well, you were late today, brother!* Blue accuses, pointing a finger at the other. Papyrus looks at Blue with a bemused expression, one brow raised.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I DO A THING KNOWN AS...SLEEPING. YOU SHOULD TRY IT." 

*I do sleep!* Blue argued, *i'm just not tired! i'm pretty bluetastic like that!* He grinned, puffing out his chest as Papyrus groans, slapping a hand to his forehead. I can't help but giggle. 

"THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOUR ENTIRE BODY IS FUELED BY COFFEE. WELL, THAT AND SPITE, PROBABLY."

*you are correct, dear brother! it's the secret to any great hero after all! caffeine and spite!* Papyrus rolls his eyes, then looks over to smile at me.

"IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, [y/n]! I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD DAY!* Something about the way he says that makes me flush, but not in the guilty way like with Blue. Papyrus gives me a lazy smile and wave, and heads to a desk to get all the things he'll need for today out of his backpack. Suddenly everything feels a bit lighter and I can't help but smile, any bad feeling I may have felt when I walked in gone. It seems Papyrus is good at that. 

*heh, ya, Papyrus is pretty good at that* Blue muses. I tilt my head, blinking. Was I really that transparent? No wonder Blue knew in an instant I'd never read his comics. But, his face...it looks serious now. I frown.

*i just wish he'd always be this happy.* I smile softly, my fear evaporating. Ah, so he was worried about his brother! I never had a younger sibling, but I imagine it's common to always be concerned for them. 

"Hmm, but with someone like you taking care of him, I'm sure he'll be just fine!" 

He smiles back at me, and just like that everything seems to go back to normal.

*heh! that's true, hu? thank you, friend! you know, you kinda remind me of the protagonists in my comic book.* I chuckle, and wonder if my face will be all red from blushing today. What a thing to say! Blue gives me a smile and goes back to his desk to sort out his own things. Despite my embarrassment from this compliment, I can't help but wonder...

Why did it feel like Blue meant something more than just comparing me to characters in his comic?


End file.
